Autonomous vehicles, i.e., vehicles not requiring human intervention, will allow seats, including the front seats, to swivel 360 degrees. Front seat passengers will be allowed to face rear seat passengers. Passengers in such a seating configuration may not be protected by airbags when the airbags are located in common mounting locations, e.g., steering columns, instrument panels, seat backs and vehicle doors. It is desired to provide an airbag configuration suited for providing supplemental protection to passengers when they are seated in a mutually facing orientation.